Arabian Sun
by xx.billvy.xx
Summary: Ruuka is a poor orphan teenager who steals his food. His only companion in life is Usa-chan. With Grand Vizier Persona plotting to get the magic lamp, will Ruuka ever win over his struggles to be with Princess Mikan? RxM
1. Chapter 1 Ruuka

**-This story is Aladdin-like and is set somewhere in the dessert...of Mahatmalota.-**

The palace as always looks gorgeous in the midmorning sunlight. The sand dunes are blowing in Ruuka's face and he despises the midmorning sun. It is too hot.

Usa-chan is perched on his shoulder, heaving comically. Both of them need water, badly.

He walks on towards the city marketplace, where everything is bustling and busy. He goes to the wells and fetches himself and Usa-chan some water. He washes his face and wets his hair, blonde and totally sun bleached. His skin is completely tanned and he feels a sunburn somewhere on his nape.

Ruuka searches the stalls, inquisitively. It has been a long time since he set foot into the city. The last encounter with the palace guards is still clear in his mind.

He moves swiftly though the stalls and stumbles with a few people haggling for apples. A few moments later and poof, he secures breakfast. Two apples, all red and crunchy. It is, of course, stolen, like everything they eat. Usa-chan and he go up to one of the building's flat rooftops. It is where they always have their meals.

The rooftop overlooks the palace and the girl sunbathing on the terraces. Ruuka gazes at her, one of his favorite pastimes. He knows who she is. She is the princess Mikan.

She has caramel colored hair and a slender body. She wears pretty clothes, all light and flowing and pink. She starts dancing and Ruuka is transfixed.

Usa-chan kicks his head and he is brought back to the rooftop. He hands Usa-chan one of the apples, and they begin eating.

One of the palace guards spots Ruuka. The chase begins. He tells Usa-chan to hold on tight and they leap from rooftop to rooftop, apples still in hand. Down below several guards are making their way through the streets, some of them trying to get up on the roofs.

Ruuka laughs happily. Morning exercise. What was his last crime in this city? He remembers, Usa-chan has broken several pots from one of the merchants as they were stealing some fish. It wasn't pretty.

They slip through to an alleyway, dark and cold. Ruuka stops and doesn't make a sound. He covers Usa-chan's rabbit snout. They listen for the guards to pass them. When everything is clear he walks casually out of his hiding place.

Ruuka smiles to Usa-chan. The rabbit's nose twitches. Standing before them is a tall man with a mask. He looks mean and menacing. Ruuka recognizes him. He is Persona, Grand Vizier to the Sultan, Narumi. On Persona's shoulder is a crow.

Ruuka stops breathing. Usa-chan scutters clumsily to cling to Ruuka's hair. He drops the apples, then regrets it. He hates wasting food. For awhile they all stand there. Ruuka catches his breath. Does Persona know that Ruuka is an outlaw?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Grand Vizier Persona-**

Career: Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Mahatmalota, Narumi.

Orientation: Heterosexual/Evil

Goals: To rule the world, starting with Mahatmalota; Find magic lamp

Beliefs: The world should be ruled by him

Strange behaviors: Likes to talk to crows

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***If this story has been done already, just tell me and I'll personally take this off the site.... enjoy!...***


	2. Chapter 2 Persona

Persona needs the magic lamp to rule the world. He doesn't want to do it like Kublai Khan or Hitler. It is too much work. Taking over the world, he believes, should be easy for him. So he needs the magic lamp to grant him his three wishes. He has listed down what he wants, mentally.

1. rule the world

2. get rid of Narumi permanently

3. make crow be able to talk

4. assemble the largest army in the history of the universe

5. a lifetime supply of ice, he hates the sun's heat more than Ruuka does

6. get babes, those hot belly-dancing ones

7. never hear again from his nagging mother

8. have tattoos that don't hurt that will make him look macho

He really can't make up his mind. Which three should he choose?

Persona is walking out of the palace. He has just finished a tiresome talk with Sultan Narumi. He cannot stand that man. He wants Persona to do research on lonely women. He wants Persona to ask them questions. How do they cope with their loneliness? Would they like a man or a child better? How did they end up alone?

Sultan Narumi always, and really always asks for the most ridiculous stuff of his Grand Vizier. His Grand Vizier could do more important stuff. Like threaten bordering nations, set out soldiers to pillage villages, have all petty thieves hung on the gallows, have all trespassers executed, set up higher taxes, bully the poor, and all those things. Why does the Sultan insist on giving him such awkward and unnecessary tasks? It is enough to drive Persona mad.

Now he walks to the marketplace, murmuring to his crow he calls Kurori, secretly wishing that it would talk back. Kurori stares at him, tilting his head from side to side, clearly unable to understand a word he is saying.

"I need to find that magic lamp." That is his mantra for the day.

Children are running amok on the streets. Several of them are playing with a rubber ball, tossing and hitting it towards each other. It falls on Kurori. The bird squawks and flutters above Persona's head.

He reaches down for the ball.

"Hey mister! Over here! Throw it over here!" one of the boys says, waving his arms over his head.

Persona throws the ball in their direction. It flies smoothly, but before it can reach the boys it disintegrates into ashes. The boys stop running and laughing and freeze in their places.

Persona is an evil man. He will always be an evil man.

Kurori settles back on his shoulder and starts preening himself. Persona pats the bird and continues walking. He cannot hurt the boys, there are too may bystanders. It is lucky for the boys. They don't seem to know how dangerous it is to piss off Persona.

Persona moves quickly now, through the streets. He needs to get to his own personal study to conduct more research on the mythical lamp. Mythical? He knows it is more than a myth. Sultan Narumi told him so himself. Sultan Narumi's father was not by blood related to the previous sultan. No. He had used the genie from the lamp to get rid of the old sultan, who was a tyrant, and made himself sultan.

Persona thinks him stupid. Why wish to rule only Mahatmalota? Persona will wish to rule the world. This is his devious plan. It is a wise plan to him.

He goes through several alleys, making sure no one is watching him. Narumi cannot find out what he is plotting. The idiot will get in his way. But then there is also the issue of Narumi's wife, the beautiful Serina. Maybe, he should make her his queen. What about their daughter? The forever perky and annoying Princess Mikan? Maybe he will just throw her down a ravine. He smiles at his thought.

His smile falters, right in front of the door to his secret study is a young man, his skin tanned and his hair sun bleached.

The boy drops his apple and a rabbit perching on his shoulder scuttles hurriedly to hide behind his head.

Persona is not pleased. Has this boy found out about his study?

***I realize I've misspelled Ruka. Ruuka, I'll use this spelling. It doesn't really matter, does it? =P Enjoy* **


	3. Chapter 3 Mikan

**---Mistake in Chapter 2: I meant Genghis Khan, not Kublai Khan, sorry... :D have a nice day, or evening---**

Princess Mikan is a beautiful princess. She isn't the most beautiful princess that you can ever imagine, but none the less, she is a beautiful princess. Now our beautiful princess is on the palace terrace overlooking the marketplace.

The sun is beautiful. Mikan loves the sun. She stretches her arms towards the it and starts dancing. She is a good dancer. And her flowing pink garments accentuate her graceful movements.

There is nothing that can put her off today. The sun is bright, her mother has given her a beautiful gold necklace, she has no princess duties today, and Grand Vizier Persona is going out to do some research.

She has never ever liked Grand Vizier Persona. She can sense that he is a mean and cruel man. He puts up a facade towards her father, a very good one, one that shows a kind and caring and obedient Grand Vizier Persona. She can tell that it is but a facade.

She dances and dances to the sun, but something in the marketplace catches her eye. A young man being chased on the rooftops. A young blonde man with palace guards on his trail.

She wonders who this young man is, with his tan skin and something white on his shoulder. She watches for awhile bemused, slightly worried, and quite curious.

She is disrupted by Sultan Narumi. He comes in and sees what Princess Mikan is watching.

"Good morning father." says Princess Mikan.

Her father smiles at her, always pleased to see her happy and carefree. He wishes to be more carefree. But alas, he cannot afford to be because he is Sultan to Mahatmalota. At least, he thinks he is a serious Sultan.

He has asked his Grand Vizier to research about lonely women. Why? The population in Mahatmalota has gone down through the past several decades. His hypothesis? Women are becoming too empowered, which is, he personally thinks, a good thing, but he also needs Mahatmalota's population to grow.

"Those are the kind of guys I don't want to see you with." He says to his daughter, pointing at the young man running on the rooftops.

Mikan smiles at him. Of course not. That young man is a fugitive. She is a princess and one day will lead Mahatmalota, if she fraternizes with a fugitive, what will her people think? But still, this blonde man piques her curiosity.

She smiles back at her father. He is a doting father. But really she can't take it that he is setting up an arranged marriage for her. She wants to fall in love, and be with the one she would fall in love with. She doesn't believe in learning to love someone when they are thrust at you and you're married to them.

"Father, I want you to stop all the meetings you arranged for me to see and get together with all these princes."

Sultan Narumi is taken aback. He thinks he is doing his daughter a favor by picking good husband candidates. Apparently he is wrong and his daughter is displeased. He feels downhearted now. All he has ever wanted was his daughter's happiness, and he finds out he has been causing her distress.

Tears begin to blur his vision. He has been a good father hasn't he? What else has he done but try to give everything to Princess Mikan? Has he done something wrong in the past as well? What could it have been? He feels so bad right now.

Mikan bites her lip. She knows it is a possibility that her father will cry. He has given her so much and been so loving and doting and nice and all she repays him with is ungratitude. And her father has always been an emotional man. But what about experiencing true love? She doesn't want to give that up.

Sultan Narumi bawls, and Mikan's mind is set.

"I'm sorry father, I take it back. I think it's just the sun. And I'm sure you'll find me the perfect prince."

At this Sultan Narumi stops crying.

Mikan sighs. What she gives up for her father's happiness is also a heavy price to pay.

Narumi wipes his eyes and smiles back weakly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes father, and thank you for the time you spend in arranging these meetings."

Mikan feels heavy inside. Maybe she can learn to love. Maybe she can believe in learning to love first.

Narumi hugs his daughter and goes back inside the palace. He has a meeting to arrange. Next up on the candidate list is Prince Tsubasa.

Mikan sighs.

"Oh Natsume what do I do?" She asks her furry friend.

Natsume is her black pet panther. He turns into a man when it is a full moon. He is what you call a werecat. He is cleaning himself on the terrace railings, stretching at times. Natsume shrugs.

Mikan doesn't expect him to have an opinion now. All Natsume ever does is eat or sleep or chase dogs or growl at her at times. He is a mean cat, but they are the best of friends.

"I guess, I'll have to live with an arranged marriage then."

She smiles weakly up at the sun. She has just been thinking that nothing could ruin her day.

**---How is it so far? Thank you for the reviews....---**


	4. Chapter 4 Ruuka's Past

**Heya, this is written in Ruuka's POV. Hope you like it! Smileys...**

I swallow hard, looking from side to side, back and front. At my back is an alleyway that leads to a wall, no escape. In front of me is the Grand Vizier, scowling now. What does he want? I...oh no... Did he see the guards chasing me? Is he going to arrest me? I think Usa-chan is trembling. No, wait, that's me.

"What are you doing here, boy?" the Grand Vizier asks me, his voice a low growl. I have pissed him off, for some reason he looks like he wants to kill me. I gulp down the saliva that has been accumulating in my mouth. But now my throat is parched. I have to make something up quick.

"I was just hiding, sir, from my friends. I think I pissed them off." This is quite true, except that the guards aren't my friends. I wish they were. My life would be easier.

He looks at me so scornfully. Part of his face is still in the shadows and it makes him look even more sinister than normal. His crow squawks and I feel Usa-chan's tiny rabbit claws dig in slightly into my nape. Nothing in the whole kingdom is scarier than the Grand Vizier.

"You should go home boy. Make yourself useful to your family." He says and then walks on past me. I haven't realized that I have been holding my breath. Usa-chan moves cautiously to my shoulder again, his little rabbit nose wet and twitchy. I pat him and he relaxes at my touch. I don't want to stress the little guy out.

I walk out of the alley and into the marketplace again. The sun is still in the sky, this time higher and hotter than before. Judging by its place in the sky, it's almost noon. There isn't a single cloud to cover it up. It's scorching and I think Usa-chan is having heat stroke.

There is no experience more terrifying than that I had just been through. I never ever want to see the Grand Vizier again.

After a couple of minutes walking under the scorching sun, I feel completely beat. We are out in the open desert now, out of the marketplace. I feel the need to be as far away from the palace guards as possible at the moment. I don't want another run in with them just yet.

It would be nice to have a home to go to right now, but the sad reality is that I don't have one. My parents are dead. I have no uncles or aunts. I have no idea whether or not I have blood related people alive still. The honest reality is that I am alone, no company but a rabbit, and poor.

My parents died when I was seven, being chased down by the great tigers of the palace guards. Our family was a family of thieves. All of us, my mother, my father, and my older sister would go into the city at the late hours of night and steal valuable items, jewellery, expensive clothes, money, and at times rare fruit. We would sell them to travellers on the long road.

Dad told me though several times, that this wasn't always how it was. He said he used to be a rich man. But his father, my grandfather, was a cruel bastard. He said it was grandfather's fault that we had to go and become thieves. It was the only thing that his father taught him. How to steal. How foolish could his old man have been? Leaving his son with the skill to thieve. I never knew the man, never saw him. Father said grandfather died when he was a little boy. He never told me how.

My parents were very skilled. They would bring my sister and me to watch them and learn. Back then all of that seemed fun. My sister and I would watch closely as our parents skilfully entered houses without a peep. But one night while we were in the city trying to get the goods I called out to my sister. It was too dark, my eyes weren't very sharp, and I tried to grab hold of her hand. I was very sure that she was right in front of me. I tripped and sent pots falling and crashing. The sound woke up several sleeping guards who were supposedly patrolling.

We started running and I stumbled a few times. Mom picked me up at several occasions. I looked back at the guards pursuing us. They'd catch us. I was entirely sure of that. My parents seemed to see the apparent truth as well. Mom looked at dad and began sobbing. We were still running, but hot tears ran down her face.

Mom smiled at me for the last time. She shoved my sister and me behind a large boulder and whispered to us. "Plan X. I love you guys."

She kissed our foreheads and went off with Dad.

I knew what plan X was, and I began bawling. They planned this some time ago. They feared that someday we'd get caught. Plan X meant leaving us; the authorities wouldn't be so hard on us. We were children. Our parents would run and run. But I knew that plan X would end with us becoming orphans.

The guards and tigers immediately went after Mom and Dad.

My sister held me back in place as I tried to run after Mom. I called out her name, screaming and thrashing in my sister's arms. She was sobbing beside me. I watched my parents reach a cliff.

Mom shuddered and looked back to where she left us. She said something, lost in the wind. I couldn't make it out; she was too far away for me to read her lips. Dad held her waist and after a moment, looking back at the guards and the tigers, they jumped.

I screamed and thrashed even harder. My sister dragged me and we ran away. The guard didn't bother going after us then.

The next morning my sister didn't speak a bit. She gave me a coconut, but didn't say a word. To this day I still believe that she blamed me for our parents' death. She had the right to. I was to blame. I had slipped up and caused the death of my parents.

Later that day my sister went into town. She told me to stay put. She was going to take revenge for our parents' death she said. I wanted to stop her. I wanted to tell her not to leave me alone. But I couldn't. My tongue was caught in my throat. And I too wanted to take revenge. But I knew I wouldn't be any help. So I left her to it, not knowing that it was the last time I'd see her breathing.

She didn't come back that night. I waited up for her wanting to know the details of her achievement. I fell asleep however before the sun rose.

The next day I woke up to the sound of something being dragged on the ground. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and looked out the corner of our makeshift tent. Guards were dragging a body towards the river. I stared at them intently. I was getting nervous and my heart pounded in my chest. Who were they dragging to the river?

I got a glimpse of the body before they threw it into the water. And as I did, I gasped and covered my mouth. I bawled silently, my hand over my mouth clamping it shut. The guards would hear me. They were so close.

My sister was dead. I was alone. The guards moved away and when I was sure that they wouldn't be able to hear me, I began to sob loudly. This too, was my fault! How could I leave my sister take revenge on her own?! Why didn't I stop her?!

I bawled and bawled underneath the hot sun. I bawled my eyes out under the hot Arabian sun.

I stretch my arms, feeling my muscles flex. I sit beneath a palm tree, beside it a small lake.

After a couple of minutes I stand up, and begin taking my shirt off. Usa-chan is nibbling at grass some distance away.

I look around me; content to see that I am alone I undress completely. I get into the lake and cool down my sunbathed body. I rub my dirty limbs with grass. Hissing every time I nick my flesh. Maybe using the grass as a scrub isn't such a bright idea.

I put it down and swim around for awhile, enjoying the coolness of the water. I splash some water at Usa-chan and chuckle amusedly as I watch him shake off the water with wide eyes while he thumps one foot on the ground, irritated. He looks at me accusingly and I break into fits of laughter.

Content with my body temperature I walk out of the water. There is a surprised girly shriek from behind one of the palm trees. I swipe my head back and catch some long brown hair hiding behind a palm tree to my left.

My eyes grow wide and I grow red in the face as I realize why she has hidden. I cover myself, quickly getting dressed.

"I'm fully dressed now miss, you can come out." I say.

She edges forward slightly, unsure whether to show herself.

"It's fine. I won't bite."

She comes out of her hiding place and I gasp. I had just seen her dancing on her terrace awhile back.

It's Princess Mikan.

**How did Mikan get where she is???...wait and see...mufuu...I'll tell you in the next chapter...review please! Smileys...**


	5. Chapter 5 And so they meet

**Hello...here is the continuation! Hmm...hope you like it and please review!!! Smileys...**

I sit on one of the comfortable couches, bringing my feet up on it. It's pink and fluffy with gold trims on the side.

My father, Sultan Narumi is talking to an official from the kingdom to the far east called Peruguie. I can't pronounce it either.

I sigh. I know what all of this is about. It's another marriage dinner of some sorts. Father has been arranging them for me once a month since I was sixteen. This one is the 22nd.

"So...when will Prince Tsubasa be able to come? We have to make the preparations for this dinner celebration."I hear my father say.

"I believe he will be coming next week." The other man says. His voice is gruff and almost monstrous. I want to look out to see this man's face. Does he have a face as terrible as his voice? I giggle at this thought.

The giggles subside as I ponder over my predicament. I am never to love anyone truly am I? I have given up on telling myself that I would someday learn how to learn to love. I have always been a stubborn girl.

I don't want to meet this Prince Tsubasa. I don't want my father to make these stupid arrangements. I don't want to be married to someone I don't love!

I sigh and stand up. I move towards the terrace and start bathing in the sun. Natsume is still asleep on the railings.

I move over to him and move my hand over his smooth shiny black fur. He purrs at my touch, a low and vibrating tone.

My thoughts wander yet again to the blonde tan man being chased by the guards. Is he alright?

Natsume's eyes open slowly; his irises are deep red almost like blood. His irises are normally closer to a russet color. This color change only means that tonight is a full moon. He stretches lazily on the railings, his tongue showing in a wide-mouthed yawn. He comes near me and moves to rub against my shoulder.

I shove him away playfully and he paws at me. He shoves my face with his paw, forcing it to turn left. I grimace and then stare blankly. It's an area directly opposite the market place. I can see from here a lake and palm trees. But I stare at a figure walking beside the trees and something white hopping on the ground. The figure is a man with a slight build and tan skin. He has blonde hair.

My eyes grow wide and my lips stretch into a smile. It's the man who was running on the rooftops from earlier on. I watch him for awhile as he heads towards the shade of the palm trees.

Natsume growls in my ear softly. I turn to look at him. "Are you up for a little adventure?" I ask him. He leaps off the railings in response.

Father is still in the other room with the man from Peruguie. Natsume and I slowly creep out of the castle. We stop and hide a few times to keep away from the palace guards.

* * *

It's time to be a little rebellious. Okay, so father doesn't have to know that I sneaked out of the palace. I want to see and talk to that blonde man so badly. I don't know why. Maybe it isn't about the blonde man. Maybe, I just want to get out of the palace.

I don't want to hear my father arranging another one of the silly marriage deals. Yes, they are deals. Picking out a husband for me is a deal, as a princess, my husband will have dibs on the throne when father, well, when father dies, I suppose.

Natsume and I walk towards the lake surrounded with palm trees. It is quite a long walk. The sun is high in the sky. My panther is panting beside me, his tongue lolling out and his steps slow and unsteady.

"I'm sorry Natsume. We should have brought water."

He looks at me quite accusingly. I try to smile, but I too feel the heat of the sun getting on my nerves. This is new to me. The sun has never once irritated me, but now I fear that dehydration might not be far off, as exaggerated as that may seem.

I heave a sigh of relief as I see the palm trees not so far off. Natsume seems to have quickened his pace as well.

We reach the palm trees but I hold Natsume back. I don't know if I can even trust this man. He is a fugitive after all. Why, oh why did I ever come out here? He might kidnap me!

I hide behind one of the palm trees. Natsume stays close by, his body tensing up. I put a finger to my lips and signal him to hush. He seems to have the idea and I see him going into stealth mode.

His feet pad on the ground silently as if stalking a prey, when I realize that he is. He's spotted the white thing. It's the same white thing that was on the blonde man's shoulder. It seems to be a rabbit.

I smack him on the nose, giving him a glare that said, _don't you dare. _The rabbit was nibbling on grass that was spread sparingly on the desert floor.

I turn to peek at the other side of the palm tree. The man was in the lake, swimming about. He comes to the edge and splashes water on his rabbit, which thumps his foot on the ground. The man laughs out loud, and a smile plasters itself on my own lips. He doesn't seem like a bad man.

Then he gets up and walks out of the lake. I shriek and hide behind the palm tree, closing my eyes. He's freaking naked! I can't believe that I'm going to say this but...I saw _it!_ You know...his manhood.

There is a rustle of clothes. Natsume looks at me curiously. I hush him even if he hasn't made a sound. Has this man seen me? Oh no...Please no. I don't want to be kidnapped!

"I'm fully dressed now miss, you can come out." He says.

I move to peek again, shutting my eyes just in case. From behind the palm tree I open my eyes slowly. He's right, he is fully dressed. He's only in a vest though and I can see a well toned stomach and chest. I blush slightly. I've seen this man in his entirety, even just for a second. Oh Mikan! What a naughty, naughty thought!

"It's fine. I won't bite."

I ponder this. No, you won't and I'm sure that if I get in trouble that Natsume would be the one to bite.

Confident that I had the upper hand, I step out of my hiding place. He gasps. I'm taken slightly aback. What is the gasp for?

* * *

"Umm...hi." I say tentatively. She stares at me for a moment. I stare back, still wondering what brings the princess to such a place as this.

I remember that she is royalty and bow. "Your highness." I say stiffly.

A black cat walks out from behind her. A large black cat, that is. It looks at me and growls a little. Its red eyes look menacing and only add to its whole predator appearance.

Usa-chan runs quickly to my side and lifts its paw up my ankle, begging me to carry it. I can see fear etched in his rabbit eyes. I pick him up.

The princess smacks the cat. It hisses slightly at her but backs off.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt you...and...and I'm not a peeping tom either!" She says defensively.

I blush at the thought. The princess has seen me. Oh damn it! Why am I thinking like a sixteen year old girl! _(A/N I'm not saying that sixteen year old girls think like this! Heck, I'm a sixteen year old girl...haha...I...umm. I uhh, do not think like this.)_

"So...umm. What are you doing here?" I ask her.

She seems reluctant to answer. Her eyes dart from side to side and she does something weird with her fingers, pressing her two index fingers together and making them intertwine at times.

"I...I was taking my cat for a walk, isn't that right, Natsume?"

She turns to her cat that has strayed from her side and is currently at the lake lapping up water. She seems frantic to have lost the cat from her side. She still thinks that I'm going to hurt her, I suppose.

* * *

Natsume, you idiot cat! Now I'm sure he's going to hurt me!

I look frantically from side to side. If I run to my left, it'll bring me to the market place. He can't follow me there. The guards must still be searching for him.

He moves and my muscles tense. But he doesn't do anything to me. He goes underneath another palm tree and sits down in its shade.

Natsume comes back to my side. I look at him angrily. The look on his face seems to say, _what did I do? _I want to kick him.

I turn back to the man. He called me highness, which means he probably knows who I am already.

"What's...um...what's your name?" I ask.

He looks at me from his palm tree. His face is smooth and boyish and handsome. And I saw him. Stop it Mikan!

"Ruuka. My name is Ruuka."

Ruuka. I like it. It kind of has a nice ring to it. I can't stop myself from smiling. I know his name. And he isn't a bad guy.

Gaining some confidence, I move towards him. He looks at me inquisitively.

"M...mind if I ... if I sit beside you?" I ask.

"Not at all." He smiles and my cheeks blush. I feel like a twelve year old who has been smitten by an actor. Aww, come on girl! You barely know this guy.

I sit a fair distance away from him. Natsume seems to have forgotten me and is sunbathing on a farther patch of sand.

"Why are you walking your cat so far away from the palace?" He asks.

"I uhh...we...lost track of time."

"I see. Didn't the heat bother you?"

"Umm...no. I love the sun!"

He stays silent for awhile and I peek at him to see if he has fallen asleep. His blue eyes are open and alert. He catches me staring at him.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Uh...ahaha...nothing."

I can't believe I'm sitting under a palm tree blabbering on to a stranger.

**Sorry if its kind of cut off...but I'll continue this so no worries! and please review! please! I love you guys who review...hahaha...Smileys. **


	6. Chapter 6 Arabian Moon

"So...umm...what are you doing here?" I ask, trying to sound casual.

"I was having a bath." He says. My cheeks start to burn again. I turn away from him.

"I'm sorry about awhile ago. I wasn't spying on you or anything. I was just curious." I blabber on.

"Curious?" He says.

Oh god, Mikan you git. Curious? About what? I feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

"I mean. I umm...I saw you earlier on, on the rooftops."

He freezes. He was running away from the guards. Right. Not the best thing to say.

"I'm not going to turn you in or anything." I say quickly.

He smiles. "Thanks."

I start playing with my fingers. Looping them around and pressing my index fingers together and taking them apart. Natsume is at the lake splashing water on himself. The sun is still high in the sky but not directly above us anymore. Its rays are getting softer and friendlier. The heat is bearable now, not that it really matters anyway.

Someway along the road is a caravan. There are loads of men and women wearing turbans and long flowy garments to protect against the heat. It somehow mystifies me and the camels start to look like bobbing lumps of mashed potato. Yumm...

Ruuka seems to be dozing off and I smile faintly. He can doze off beside me. That means he trusts me to some point, right? Not that I care...cause I don't...

His head is hung, his back against the palm tree and one of his legs propped up, he seems like a child. I am in awe as to this giddy feeling that I begin to have.

His rabbit has moved to eat more grass. I hope that Natsume isn't hungry. It comes to rest beside me and I feel the need to pet it. Slowly, I reach my hand out to touch its fur. Its rabbit ears stand at erect at the sight of my hand.

"Here little bunny. I won't hurt you." I hear myself mutter.

Its nose twitches. The little eyes seem to be nervously looking at me and back at its master. Slowly, the white mass of fur approaches me willingly. I pat its head gently and smooth out its fur. Such a cute little critter.

Having had enough of my attention. The rabbit hops away and off to the side of the lake. The caravan from earlier on has passed and I see it heading towards the marketplace. What strange items might it have for sale? Mentally, I note that I need to go check it out some time later.

Having nothing better to do, I rest my head on my knees. I don't want to go home yet. Besides, Natsume is enjoying himself sunbathing.

A slight breeze picks up and I stifle a yawn. Some minutes pass with me just blankly staring into space, trying to imagine pictures in the clouds. Ruuka still has not stirred. Another yawn. My eyelids seem to be getting heavier. Yawn...

* * *

I start to the sound of a branch breaking. My eyes flutter to behold a dark sky. Oh my god! How many hours has passed?

I shuffle my position to get a better look of the place. As I do so, Ruuka stirs. He too fell asleep. I wonder what time it is.

"It's gotten dark. You should probably get home." He says.

Gah...that's right. Father might send the guards to look for me anytime soon. But where's Natsume?

"You're right. I should be getting home. Err... have you seen my cat?"

He looks off towards the lake and so do I. Where's Natsume? That idiot cat.

"Natsume?" I call. "Let's get back now. Where are you?"

Ruuka stands and helps me to my feet. His hands are cold and roughly calloused. But I still manage to blush at the contact. A gust of wind sends me shivering slightly. My clothes aren't really suited for a stroll out at night.

A slight rustle from one of the desert bushes.

"Natsume stop playing games now. Let's get home."

"It seems like he doesn't want to come out yet. Must be letting off some stored up energy." says Ruuka.

He heads towards the bushes and somehow it comes to me that I need to stop him. But wind blows sand into my eyes.

"AAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

The next scene I see looks like this. Ruuka is on the ground beside the bushes.

Some dark haired naked man is now behind said bushes in some kind of crawling stance.

"Natsume!" I call out.

The dark haired man stands and faces towards me. I almost forgot that this was one of the days that he'd turn into a man.

"Mikan, it's cold. Where are my clothes?" He asks.

I don't have any of his clothes on me. How are we supposed to walk back to the palace now then?

"I don't have them."

"You're an idiot."

Typical Natsume. "It's not my fault! I forgot it was a full moon tonight!"

"Idiot."

"Shut up!"

A clearing of a throat.

"Could one of you please explain what's going on?" Ruuka says.

"It's plain as day you brighthead. I'm a werecat." Natsume replies snottishly.

"A werecat?" Ruuka looks at me bewilderdly.

"No time to explain. Could you help us get some clothes?" I ask.

"Uhh...right, sure. Wait here a moment."

He picks up his rabbit then heads off towards the marketplace.

"How could you forget my clothes?" Natsume asks pissed.

I try to ignore him and sit beside the lake. The moon is reflected in all its glory inside the lake. It's bright and cheery and yellow, tonight it seems to look just like the sun.

"Why do we even have to ask that sunny-head to help us? Let's go Mikan!"

Maybe it's just the moon but Natsume is talking like a lunatic.

"You want to be seen naked?"

He smirks.

"I have nothing to be ashamed of."

I roll my eyes and act out a barfing sound. There is some shuffling of leaves coming from behind me and then Natsume comes into view with some small palm leaves fashioned into a make-shift skirt.

"Let's go." he says.

"No. You look suspicious as hell."

"So what? You're the princess."

"Let's just wait for Ruuka, okay?"

Natume growls in his panther way. Yeah, he can do that just as well as when he's not a cat. His makeshift skirt is gradually slipping from his hips and I turn my head just in time. He cusses some awful things like BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP, and stuff.

* * *

Ruuka comes back after a few minutes with some trousers and a brown cotton shirt, which Natsume grudgingly puts on.

"These don't fit well."

"Would you shut up and stop complaining Natsume!" This time it's my turn to growl.

I turn to Ruuka and apologize for everything that has happened, starting from the bathing incident.

"It's alright. I'm glad I could help."

Then shouting starts.

"Hey you there! Come with us!" A gruff male voice says.

I look back to see several soldiers coming into view.

"Oh BLEEP. RUN!" Ruuka says.

I don't know why, but I run anyway. And so does Natsume.

"Oi! STOP!" The soldiers begin to give chase and the sand drifts everywhere and we're running under the cool Arabian Moon.

"Why the BLEEP are we running?" Natsume asks.

I too wonder but I don't have the breath to ask. We're running towards sand dunes now and I start to think that the guards will soon catch us with us having nowhere to hide. Ruuka remains silent.

"Hey sunnyhead! I said why the BLEEP are we running?" Natsume yells.

I don't know how he can even talk like that now.

Ruuka still says nothing but motions us to take a sharp left behind some trees. We fall into a hidden pit and after some moments hear the guards run past us.

"You BLEEPING stole these clothes!" Natsume yells at Ruuka once he had his footing, which was, on all fours.

"What? No, he didn't! Don't accuse him like that!" I say.

"What do you think the guards were chasing us for Mikan? He stole these clothes!" Natsume says angrily and starts ripping his shirt off.

"Hey! Stop that! You didn't steal the clothes, did you Ruuka?"

No answer. Oh BLEEP, he did.

"Well, I mean. That's okay. We were the ones who imposed on you. I'm sorry." I say.

"What the BLEEP are you apologizing for, Mikan? You're the BLEEPING PRINCESS and you were being chased by the guards because of this freakishly tanned sunbleached guy!"

"Natsume!"

"No. He's right I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I shouldn't have told you to run."

"I'll tell you what got into you. Bad blood!"

"Shut up, Natsume!" Right now the only thing keeping Natsume from ripping off his pants is dignity. And I am glad for it.

"Let's go Mikan!" Natsume grabs my arm and tries to pull himself and me out of the ditch.

"Where do you think you're going, Black Cat?" A guard says from above.

Oh my BLEEP. We're caught?

**Sorry for such a late late late late laaaate update. I honestly didn't know how the story would go. haha. But I pretty much have it now so just be patient...if you want to read it. REVIEW PLEASE! hehe... SMILEYS.**


	7. Chapter 7 Ruuka's Plight

"So Black Cat, we meet again." One of the soldiers says.

Black Cat? Ruuka's not even a brunette, let alone a black-head. What the hell?

They help us out of the hole and I turn my head over to Ruuka in worry. I mean this wouldn't even have happened if Natsume and I hadn't disturbed him awhile ago.

"It was our fault..." I begin. To my surprise the soldiers grip tightly onto Natsume.

Wait what?

"Hey let go of me! He's the one you want!" Natsume says, jerking his head towards Ruuka.(His hands are held back by the soldiers you see.)

"He stole these clothes!"

"Yes, well. We'll deal with him later. For now you are our main concern, Black Cat. You two will come along. And we haven't forgotten your crime blondie."

The other guards restrain Ruuka and me and we humbly comply. Although my head is hurting so much right now from confusion. Natsume won't stop shouting at the soldiers who continue to adress him as Black Cat. Ruuka seems confused too.

"See that girl you're bringing along too? She's the princess!" I hear Natsume say.

But the guards take no heed. ("Yah right. Like we haven't heard that one a million times. Why would the princess be with you guys? She's in the palace safe and sound.")

We walk along the desert sand. And somehow I regret that I ever left the palace. No more adventures for me. I've had it.

Above us vultures start flying around. Weird...we're not dead...are we? My feet start to hurt and the hands of the soldier restraining me seem to go lower and lower, down my back.

"Hey! No funny business, mister! Father will hear about this!" I yell. Who the hell do these jerks think they are? Am I really that unrecognizable? Ruuka didn't seem to have any problems recognizing me.

* * *

Why don't these guards recognize their own princess? I mean I knew her right at the moment I saw her. Well, that may have something to do with my always staring at her from the rooftops. But that's not an excuse. Grimace. Wonder what that werecat is in for. I mean, I thought I was the one they wanted. What is going on?

* * *

We now march towards the palace, Natsume and the soldier restraining him leading and Ruuka bringing up the rear. I notice now that another guard is holding onto a very fidgety rabbit. Poor guy. Ruuka wants to scartch an itch but his guard just won't let him. And for the past ten minutes Natsume has done nothing but complain, irritating the soldier restraining him and once or twice giving him a good whack to the back.

Finally! We reach the palace. The soldiers lead us up the stairs towards the big brass door that leads through to the main receiving area of the palace. Ruuka stumbles a few steps and a guard pokes him hard with a stick to the ribs.

"Ouch!"

Before we reach the top of the wide stairs though, several more of the guards come rushing down. The guard leading us stops and talks to one of the guards who is frantically running down the stairs now.

"What is it, Durmahall?" the guard who captured us says. Durmahall looks extremely aggrieved, although his face is all I can see from where I am. Durmahall says something into the ear of the other and his metal chain hanging from his waist clanks loudly with his sword.

Right then father storms out of the door.

"Well Durmahall! What are you and your men waiting for? Go look for the Princess!"

He takes a few steps and sees our group blocking the way.

"Ahh, Bruhem! You have prisoners?"

"Yes, Sultan, we have captured Black Cat and his accomplices."

"Well done. What is it you are waiting for Durmahall! GO!" he says turning back to the more burly of the guards.

He takes a few more steps then meets my gaze. He immediately darts down towards me and grabs Bruhem's sword.

"What is the meaning of this, Bruhem! Why do you have my daughter in chains?"

At this, the guard restraining me immediately jumps back and releases me. Bruhem's sword is brandished before his neck as he stutters and stammers something I could not quite catch.

"But...she?...they...princess? With felons!...." Something along those lines.

"I shall deal with you and your men later, Bruhem!" Then he turns to me, letting go of Bruhem's sword.

"Oh Mikan! You had me so worried! Where on sand dunes have you been?" He pulls me in for a strangling hug. I feel like I'm turning blue, I can't get a word out. I start feeling a little faint before father breaks the hug and looks at me sternly.

"Well. Where have you been?"

"Exploring." I say lamely. "Oh, and father, these two men are my friends."

Bruhem looks like he's swallowing a rock. He finds his voice, "But, Sultan, this is Black Cat! And we've been looking for the blonde for days as well!"

Father looks at Natsume. I'd say that his eyes were calculating, though to someone who didn't know Father completely, they'd say his eyes were sparkling with childishness.

"This can't be Black Cat, that's Mikan's werecat." he says eyeing Bruhem scornfully.

They unchain Natsume and once his arms are free he punches Bruhem in the face.

Bruhem staggers back onto the steps clutching his jaw in pain. He looks as if he's going to retaliate, but thinks better of it.

"Hey! What about me?" Ruuka squeaks.

Father turns to look at Ruuka and seems somewhat startled.

"Father, please, he helped Natsume and me. He's my friend!"

This time Durmahall speaks. "Sultan, I for one am not sure about Black Cat, but this blonde one I know. He has been thieving for a long time now in the marketplace. He's caused so much trouble for..."

Father puts up a hand.

"Put him in the dungeon prison."

"Father no!"

* * *

I knew this day would come, well I didn't imagine that I'd be caught after running errands for the Princess. But I knew that I'd be caught. I don't know if Usa-chan can take it. He's too soft for prison.

The cell is not so bad though. It's quite wide and the little bed is probably the most comfortable I've slept in for weeks. They've put Usa-chan in a cage inside my cell, so it's as if he's in double prison or something. I don't even know what my sentence is. Do they give life sentences for thieving? Or maybe I'll get out with good behavior. I'm not sure if that's the way it works.

I've never really given a thought to what I'd do if I was caught. I pace back and forth in my cell. The other prisoners share cells but I have one all to my own. Special treatment? I don't think so.

The heavy door that leads upstairs opens and enters a feeble looking Princess Mikan. She looks uncomfortable inside the prison. It must be her first time near any of the prisoners. She looks around for awhile then spots me.

"Ruuka!" She walks towards my cell and pushes what she can of her face into the spaces between the bars. "I'll get Father to set you free! I promise, just wait for a while, okay?"

I manage to nod my head, overcome with happiness that she'd come to tell me she was bargaining for my release with her Father.

She stays a few moments, her eyes getting a little teary. And I wonder if it's because she feels guilty about my capture or because of the jeers of the other prisoners. Having a hard time with either or both, she leaves with her hands on her eyes.

I slump back on the bed. The other two prisoners in the cell to my left seem to be starting a routine fist fight so I turn to look back at the heavy door. I get startled by a man looking in from the bars. A man, whose face you can never forget, not because of handsome features, but because of the hate and scorn in it.

"Hello, boy. We meet again."

Looking at me with a cold penetrating gaze from the bars into my cell is once again Grand Vizier Persona.

* * *

**Hey y'all so whatdya thunk..boohaha... Sorry for Narumi's weird line. "What in the sand dunes..." I couldn't come up with a better pun for desert living. XD If you have something better in mind tell me! I'll use it and give you credit! **

**Please Review...Please...**


	8. Chapter 8 Mikan's Plea

**Hi there! This is the next chapter...obviously... but I still wanted to say that...**

Princess Mikan walks up the stairs out of the dungeon prison step by step, slowly. In her mind, arguments with her father start forming and scenarios fill her head. All of them end up with Ruuka being set free. She definitely knows that her father was just putting up a show for the guards. Well, when has her father ever repudiated any of her wishes? As an only child, that was one of her many extremely well trained capabilities, the power to sway one's parents' minds.

As she reaches the door her smile plasters itself on her face. Ruuka would be out in no time. She doesn't want to cause him grief seeing as it was partly Natsume and her who got him caught.

She walks into her father's study. Sultan Narumi seems to be pacing back and forth and it mystifies Mikan for awhile. She has never seen her father pace like this, one hand under his chin occasionally rubbing his rather downcast eyes, the other pressed against his rib cage.

Having conveniently no sense of atmosphere she walks on and sits herself on her father's big Sultan-ish chair, propped in front of his equally big Sultan-ish desk, piled high with papers and to the side the family seal, which is an intricate design of cat, and a red candle for wax.

"Father," she begins. Narumi seems a little startled. He looks up, sees his daughter, stops a moment mid-pace, then continues. Mikan counts five steps before he turns on his heel to pace the other direction. Feeling a little piqued at her father's evident dismissal she stands up and blocks his pacing.

"Father," she says again. Narumi drops his hands to his sides and sighs. He walks over to his chair and plops himself in it. Mikan almost senses the atmosphere, just almost, then continues.

"Please, let my friend go, Father." She says quite flimsily, but this is part of the whole master-plan she has concocted through out her whole life.

"No."

She moves closer to him, straightens her body and raises her head.

"Let my friend go."

This time it's almost an order.

"No." comes the reply.

She sits on her father's chair's arm, and puts her arms around his neck. Narumi heaves a muffled sigh, he stares straight forward, his gaze landing on the partially open door Mikan had entered in previously.

With a small sweet voice Mikan tries again.

"Please, Father, please, please, please, let him go."

"No."

Last step, piece of cake. This time there won't be any negative answers.

She stands up to walk in front of her father and silently eggs him to look at her. As adapted habit, he does, albeit a little slower this time.

She starts to tear up and slowly but surely the tears are falling freely on her cheeks.

"It was my fault he was caught -sob-. He's my friend, Father. -snivel- He might have done some bad things, but it can't be that bad -choke on tears-. I'm sure he won't do anything else wrong after this. If you don't give him another chance, he'll be completely mad at me. -bawl-."

Narumi watches his daughter for a few moments and as an unknown habit he starts to tear up himself.

Mikan smiles a little, but continues to cry.

But this is not a matter to be handled by tears and the sway of a daughter to her father's heart.

Narumi stands up and walks towards the door.

"You're going to set him free, then?" Mikan asks.

He turns back to see her cheerful and perky once again. How many times has he been duped by his daughter? Well, never the mind. This time he cannot be so carefree with his decisions.

"No, Mikan, no. I've told you, not a thousand times but more. No."

He shuts the door, leaving a baffled Mikan with her mouthing hanging open in a comical O-shape.

* * *

Did I just hear him right? Did my father just deny my request? I must be hearing wrong. He has never denied anything of me. Surely this matter of petty thieving would have been overlooked for me in the past before! I mean, I even talked him out of punishing Natsume when he broke that vase in the library. And mind you, it was an extremely old and expensive vase. Ruuka can't be that bad of a person, he seemed nice to me. Why is father opposing to my wish this one time I really need it?

I slump on his chair and stare blankly at the papers before me. I catch a few words like order, ministry, Perugie and glimpse some sort of map. Dismayed, I walk out of his study and head towards my room.

I pass by some of the guards talking about how Burhem captured the princess as a prisoner and planned to hand her over to the dungeon claiming that she was an accomplice to Black Cat, who turned out to be one of the princess's friends. They were sniggering until one of them catches sight of me and silences his companions.

Inside my room, Natsume is seated on the pink sofa, his head leaning against its back and a little bit of drool dribbling on his chin. I stifle a giggle and whack him slightly on the head.

He stirs and slowly looks at me with his blood red eyes.

"What's the matter with you? Can't you see I'm sleeping?" He says snappishly.

"You're going to help me break Ruuka out of prison."

"No, I'm not. Now leave me alone."

"It's really your fault he got caught, so you're going to help me!"

"It wasn't my fault you forgot to bring my clothes! And you're the one who dragged me out of the palace as well!"

"Just help me! I know it's my fault! That's why I need to break him out. But I can't do it alone, please!" I say tears prickling my eyes.

"Fine! I'll help you!"

* * *

We waited until about the time when the guards eyes drooped like crazy, which is to say until about midnight or so, before we dared to go to the dungeon.

"Let's go."

Natsume and I walk silently through the corridors. His feet make no sound at all. It reminds me of a stalking cat, which he part is.

All seems to be going fine. We just sneak into the dungeon, Natsume will whack the guard there. There's only ever two down there, which I'm sure Natsume can handle. We move on quietly like ghosts until I stumble on the edge of a carpet and send a decorative bowl flying.

Natsume tries to catch it, but too late. It drops and a sickening loud crash is heard that would alert all the guards on this floor. Natsume grabs my hand and we run like hell.

I can't even tell where we're going but I hear several 'who's there's from the guards. We stop and end up in a small room that is filled with boxes and some paintings.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Dunno."

I've never been in this room before. I look around and spot one painting that catches my eye.

"Hey, Natsume look at this!"

The painting is that of a grim-faced man with chestnut hair, round glasses and piercing eyes, his arm on the shoulder of a blonde haired boy who...

"Hey, doesn't that boy look like Ruuka? Wow! It does look exactly like him!" I say examining the picture more closely.

I turn to look at Natsume who also stares at the painting, his eyes wide and his fists oddly clenched at his sides.

* * *

I can't believe I'm on my own now! Somehow, after entering that small room Natsume said,

"You're on your own." coldly he turned around towards my room.

I called after him. Begged him. Told him I'd give him dogs to chase. Nothing. What's wrong with him? How am I supposed to get Ruuka out now?

I walk even more slowly now that I've lost my companion. I dread at the thought of being caught by the guards trying to sneak Ruuka out. What do I do when I get down to the dungeons and face those guards? What do I say?

"Oh, hi, just wanted to get some fresh air." ?

I make my way down the stairs to the dungeon at last, trying to be as light-footed as Natsume was, but every step sounds like hitting an empty pot with a big metal spoon to my ears. I get to the foot of the stairs and thank the heavens. The guards have fallen asleep. Pathetic.

Carefully I edge towards the one with the keys. Slowly, slowly. I reach for them, and as I grasp them, the guard seems to stir. I hold my breath and loosen the hold on the keys. He shifts his position then begins to snore. I almost laugh in relief, but put my hand up to my mouth to stop myself.

I finally get the keys off of the guard and make my way into the dungeon.

* * *

Looking into the cells the third time I panic. Where is Ruuka?

**Three guesses which Alice Academy character the guy with chestnut colored hair in the painting is. XD**

**Oh and... I'm like Rachel Berry and Tinkerbell, I need reviews to live! So don't be stingy. Give me a review...please!**


	9. Chapter 9 Dawn

**Hey, well haha. How long has it been? Almost two years? Yikes... Finally found the time and inspiration to do this. Hope I can finish it. -_-**

* * *

Nothing's going the way I planned. First, father refused my plea for Ruuka to be set free, then Natsume suddenly ran out on me just when I persuaded him to help me break Ruuka free from the prison, and now… now…

Where is he? Where's Ruuka?

"Ruuka! Ruuka!" I try to call out in a voice as loud as I dare. No answer. Not even his little pet bunny is in the cell. Oh no, could Father have predicted my trying to break him free and moved him elsewhere?

Oh no… How am I supposed to find him now? One of the prisoners in the cell to the left starts to stir. I hesitate for a while, should I go? Maybe I could ask this man if he knows where Ruuka is.

The sight of his wide open blood shot eyes staring intently at the face he doesn't recognize however is enough to send me running up out of the dungeon prison. My steps are loud and I stumble twice before I realize that I'm supposed to be sneaking quietly, avoiding detection. I'm halfway up the steps when I regain composure and quietly move up along the dimly lit stairwell.

I hope to God that Ruuka's safe. It's all my fault! Oh, Ruuka! I'm so sorry! I sniffle and the tears threaten to stream down my cheeks. I reach the top of the steps and brush away tears blurring my vision with the back of my hand, only to see Father looking at me with a face I could not read.

"What are you doing here, Mikan?"

"Where is he? Where's Ruuka? He was just in the dungeon a while back! Where'd you put him?" I say, no longer minding the volume of my voice.

Father just looks at me quietly. "I don't know what you mean."

"Where'd you bring Ruuka, Father? He's no longer in the dungeon! Where is he?"

"I'm sorry Mikan, but the whereabouts of petty thieves are none of my concern. He might have been transferred to a different prison without need of my consent."

What is he saying? True, Ruuka is only a petty thief, so why all the ruckus about his imprisonment? Why not just set him free? I step towards him and try to search his eyes… for something… anything that would explain why he was acting this way. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's really late, Mikan. You better get some sleep."

I shrug his hand off and stomp towards my room. When he's out of earshot I mumble, "Father is a tyrant."

* * *

I've never in my life, been called a tyrant before. I believe I'm a fair person who's never once stepped on anyone's rights even after having become the sultan. I suppose she didn't mean for me to hear it but now it feels as if there's a boulder weighing down on my chest, even now as I'm standing with my back against my beloved daughter.

I aimlessly wander around the palace for awhile until I reach a verandah overlooking the town. The sky seems to be brightening. My rule had been completely peaceful until today. Who ever knew that my father's past would come to haunt me.

I can almost see the sun. I stretch my arms and begin some light morning exercise on the verandah. I haven't had any sleep, and a big yawn escapes me, along with it I hear footsteps from behind.

"Serina." I say, the corners of my lips turn up on their own at the sight of my beautiful wife. She looks as if she's just awoken, with hair still slightly disheveled. I reach out a hand to her and she places herself closely beside me.

"Are you okay? You haven't had sleep." She says in her usual almost accusing tone. The faint streaks of sunlight dance and brighten her hazel eyes and I remember the first day I met her.

When I was about seven, a young girl was brought to my father, found half dead on the seashore. My father could never turn away young children and he took her under his wing telling me that one day she'd become my wife, albeit in a joking manner, I fell in love helplessly at her calm demeanor even after experiencing a traumatizing event.

We often played in the palace, and she was all smiles and laughter whenever I was with her. But I'd catch her at times out in the garden facing the sea, with a sad look on her face. I didn't like seeing her like that, but I left her to herself whenever she was there, knowing that I needed to give her space. But I promised myself, that I'd give her all the reasons to be happy.

She never regained her memories of before washing up on shore, but some of the sea merchants said that a traveling ship was hit by lightning the night before she washed up on Mahatmalota's beaches so the most likely conclusion was that she was one of the passengers on that ship.

"Do you remember back when Mikan did everything I said without ever questioning me?" I ask her.

She smiles and then looks at me almost pitifully. "Dear, there was never such a time."

Ah, yes. She's right. "I think you mean, do I remember the times you did everything Mikan would ask you without ever questioning her." She chuckles lightly.

"Is everything okay? I heard her shouting and that's what woke me up."

"It's about a boy I don't want her hanging out with."

Her eyes grow wide, I bet she's trying to dissect everything I just said inside that pretty head of hers.

"Don't tell me you chased away a boy! Oh, Narumi! How could you do that to her?" She said, a scowl now on her face. Her eyes were now fully accusing me.

"He's… He's… a thief, I can't allow our only daughter to associate herself with him, Serina. Besides, you know I've been arranging marriage candidates for her. There are a lot of fine men out there you know."

She still looks at me doubtfully, but decides, I suppose, that it's not the time to argue about it. She sighs, "You know, Mikan's going to talk to me about this, what am I supposed to tell her?"

"That she's not allowed to go looking for him! Serina, you don't understand how seriously dangerous it is for her to be making contact with the gra… a thief!" I suddenly snap.

She looks taken aback. I've never raised my voice at her before and I'm surprised myself.

"Okay, okay. You're extremely wound up now. Go get some sleep." She says, suddenly turning her back to me and walking away.

I heave a heavy sigh and look out at the horizon, the sun low but fully visible, and not a cloud to be seen. It's going to be another long day under the cruel, hot Arabian Sun.

* * *

"I know my daughter Persona,"

Sultan Narumi immediately called for his Grand Vizier into his study after giving his instruction to Bruhem to put the young blonde boy into the dungeon prison. Persona stand stiffly to the right of the Sultan's desk, watching him pace back and forth, telling him how important it was to keep the boy away.

"She's going to beg me for the boy's release. And despite what I say, she's going to keep being friends with him."

Persona looks on, he's been used to listening to the Sultan's long monologues that he'd mastered multitasking listening to him and plotting his downfall.

"His existence…his existence might threaten my reign…"

The Sultan suddenly stops his blabbering and pacing, putting a hand over his mouth looking as if he might have said something unnecessary.

At this sentence, Persona snaps out of his fantasies of domination and gives his full attention to the Sultan.

_So he isn't as stupid as I thought he was. He knows that there are some things he needs to hide, eh. Too late, I know who that boy is, fool._

The Sultan looks over at Persona worriedly, "I mean… I know it'd be the end of me if Mikan were to run off with him, the thought of her running off with a thief! Plus I've set up these marriage candidates as well."

Persona holds his stiff position, not a change in his facial expression, and the Sultan gives a small sigh of relief. He continues with his monologue.

"But, I know he's just a boy as well. Putting him into prison… well, it seems harsh. And also, him in that prison is easy access for Mikan. Persona, what should I do?"

He slumps in his chair behind the huge desk, signaling the Grand Vizier's turn to give him some advice. Persona shifts his gaze towards the teary eyed Sultan. This, he has also gotten used to, as it is that no matter what the topic of the Sultan's monologue, this would be his exact same expression.

"Well, your highness, I _could _keep the child as an errand boy. I could hammer some sense into that boy thief. I'll make sure he doesn't come near the Princess either."

The Sultan seems to be thinking it over. He picks up a feather pen, dips it in ink and begins to scribble stick men on a piece of paper. It was also something he did every time he heard out his Grand Vizier, and Persona often wondered whether or not the Sultan had and obsessive-compulsive disorder.

"As long as he never crosses path with Mikan, I think it's a great idea! You'd better keep a close eye on him. I'm counting on you!" He jumps out of his seat to pat Persona hard on the back.

"You better get going then, Persona. I'm sure Mikan will be here any moment."

Persona bows out and excuses himself, a formality he always does no matter how much the Sultan protested.

_This is an unexpected development. I'm sure that boy will be very helpful to my plans. _

One corner of Persona's lip turns up in a half smile. You'd think it'd look charming, but on him it was only sinister and would send chills up the spine.

He walks straight for the stairwell leading down to the dungeon prison. He hears someone sniffing the snot up their nostrils before he sees Princess Mikan hurriedly going in the direction where he came from.

_Well, what do you know. He does know his daughter well. Too bad he can't say the same for me._

Slowly, and almost crow-like, he goes down the stairs. When the guards catch sight of him, they stiffen up, their backs straightening and avert their gazes, seemingly finding something interesting in a direction opposite from where the Grand Vizier stood. They acted more cautiously around him than they did around Sultan Narumi, which was to be expected since Persona always had a menacing aura about him.

He passes the guards and locates the blonde boy slumped on his prison bed, the rabbit in a cage within the cell. Ruuka catches his eye almost immediately,

"Hello, boy. We meet again."


	10. Chapter 10 Usachan

**Okay, I know this is short, but I wanted to get it up already. Sorry 'bout that. I'll do mah best to get the next one up as soon as I can. :D**

* * *

Do you know how long I've suffered of guilt over the death of my parents and sister? How long I lay on the sand to waste thinking of never getting up anymore. Sad and depressed, with no real human connection, except those who passed me by and feeling pitiful threw me scraps of food, to rely on for support, I lay to waste.

On a particularly hot summer day, though really what was the difference between a hot summer day and any other hot day in Mahatmalota, every day seemed scorching under the Arabian Sun, I stood up particularly dizzied by the bright rays of sunlight hitting me, I moved to a shade under a nearby palm tree and immediately fell asleep.

The day crept on without my notice, until rustling of leaves from somewhere to my right woke me from my meaningless slumber. I stared carefully into the bushes to see a tiger with blood dripping onto its paws, its sharp teeth imbedded into a small white animal, I realized was a rabbit. No real emotion stirred in me but a slight desire to have my life taken by this desert beast. Surely its hunger would not be satiated by a mere rabbit, or two, as I realized that beside the tiger lay another rabbit head, its eyes still open in terror. I had stood up to give myself over to the tiger to end my miserable existence, when another white little creature came hopping my way.

Distracted by its primal urge to flee, it did not register my presence as threatening as it would have under other circumstances and was leaping off of its little bunny legs in my direction. I realized that the tiger had probably stumbled upon a rabbit's hole, and this little guy before me had just escaped... just like... me.

I snapped into action without even realizing it, I picked up the rabbit and ran towards the other way. Now the tiger had ascertained my presence, and consequently having finished off its first meal, it was deciding whether to come after me... and it did.

I ran for a bit but realizing that my unsteady legs could bring me nowhere to safety, I came to a stop under the palm tree and began to climb it. Slowly, steadily... I coaxed myself, falling off would not benefit me in the least. I was about a third of the way up when the tiger began pawing at the foot of the palm tree. I didn't want to look down, but I had stuffed the rabbit into my trouser pocket, so I looked to see whether it had fallen. It was peeking out of my pocket but didn't seem to have the guts to jump out, even as scared as it was of me. And I saw the tiger, pawing up the tree, its claws digging into the trunk trying to find a grip. Its teeth bared, I could still see mangled rabbit flesh stuck on them, each sharp fang still red from the blood. Was it going to climb up after me?

I shivered but continued climbing. Slowly, with the adrenaline in my veins helping my ascent, I reached the top of the tree and perched myself between the leaves. Though the tree was hardly anything thick, my bony structure could easily be supported by it. I was high up above the tiger, which was still trying to climb up. I was panicking and wanted to throw something at it, disappointed that I hadn't climbed up a coconut tree instead.

Half of the way up, it lost its grip and fell hard on the desert ground with a definite thud. It growled in pain. I looked over the leaves to see it slowly getting up yet growling ever so often like a hurt kitten. It looked up at me one last time and limping, moved away towards the rabbit hole once again.

* * *

**Please, If you liked it, leave me a review kayz? I know its been a long time since I picked this story up again, but I like feedback. Please?**


End file.
